Positive world VS Negative world
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and the gang meets their evil doppelgangers called the Negatives. What will happen? Some SonAmy, Shadula, and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Positive world VS Negative world Ch.1**

**_This story is about good vs bad. The heroes meet their evil doppelgangers from a different universe._**

**_I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters, except Nebula. _**

**_New fan character Selene the Hedgehog is the sister of Nebula. It belongs to a friend of mine._**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning at Station Square city; Amy was getting dressed in her room. She then goes to her mirror and brushed her quills with her hairbrush.<p>

"What a beautiful morning" Amy smiles to herself. She continues brushing her quills while looking at her reflection.

Suddenly, a black smoke appears in front of her mirror; Amy drops her hairbrush on the floor, she steps back away from the black smoke mirror. She then noticed that her reflection didn't copy Amy's moves at the same time. The reflection stood still, smirking evilly. It then comes out of the mirror as the black smoke fades away.

"Wh-Who are you?" Amy was getting scared. Her counterpart chuckles evilly.

"I'm your Negative counterpart" the evil Amy laughs evilly.

**_With Nebula and Selene_**

The sisters noticed that something was coming out of their mirror. Two figures lands on their feet on the floor. They chuckled evilly.

"Who are those guys?" Selene gets scared. Nebula stayed strong; she squints at these strange figures. Once the black smoke fades away, Selene and Nebula were shocked. Those figures were just like them but differently.

Nebula's counterpart had black tribal tattoos on her arms. Selene's counterpart had a crescent shaped scar on her right eye. It makes her look like Scar from The Lion King, and her shirt was different than the good Selene's shirt; the evil Selene's magenta and black shirt was reversed.

"Are those clones of us?" Selene asked. Nebula shook her head.

"No, they're not clones. They are doppelgangers. Our evil counterparts. From a different universe" Nebula said.

"You are so smart, Nebula. You can say that we're the negatives. Reverse qualities and personalities. You know what that mean?" the evil Nebula smirks.

"That you are the evil guys and we're the good guys. In our world we fight bad guys and villains. In your world you do evil things like destroying cities and stuff" Nebula answered. The evil doppelgangers claps.

"Very well done, Nebula. You answered well" the evil Nebula said.

"Thanks. And I think it's time that you go back to your world" Nebula hissed.

The evil sisters laughed sinisterly.

"I don't think so" evil Selene said.

"Why?" the good sisters asked.

"Because your friends will meet our evil friends. Through the mirror!" the evil sisters laughed evilly.

Suddenly, a loud burst from the door; the good Amy tumbles on the floor.

"AMY!" the good girls runs to her to help her. But was stopped by the evil Amy. Amy's evil doppelganger looked exactly like her, but differently. Evil Amy had thick black eyeliners under her eyes. Making her look like emo or goth.

"Hahahaha! Prepare to meet your doom!" the evil Amy cackled.

* * *

><p><strong>The reason i wrote the title "Positive world VS Negative world" is something that i came up with. For example, you look at yourself in the mirror, your reflection is not you. it's your reverse counterpart. your doppelganger. You are in the positive world and your doppelganger is in the negative world. Another example would be like writing your name. If i write Nebula's name, it writes out into "Nebula". That is in the positive world. But if it's in the negative world, it would be written into "Aluben". It's backwards. If you don't understand it, that's okay. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Positive world VS Negative world Ch.2**

From outside of their apartment; the three good girls got whacked by Evil Amy's hammer.

"WHOA!" the good girls fell out the window; Selene and Nebula are the only ones that can fly. They grab Amy and lands safely on the ground.

"Thanks, guys" Amy thanked her friends. The two sisters nodded.

"Oh, damn. Here they come!" Nebula pointing up to their evil counterparts.

"Go! Go! Go!" Nebula screamed. Selene picks up Amy in bridle style and flies away. Nebula protects her sister and Amy while she's throwing her purple energy blasts at the doppelgangers. But they dodged.

"Shit" Nebula stutters to herself. She looks back to see where she's going and flies fast with Selene and Amy.

**_With Sonic and his gang_**

Sonic and his friends were getting beat up by their evil counterparts. Sonic's doppelganger had a goatee, and razor-like teeth like Scourge. Shadow's doppelganger looked exactly like him, except he does not have gloves or gold ring bracelets. Tails' doppelganger had a pirate eye patch on his left eye. Rouge's evil twin wears an outfit from Sonic Riders, but had no flower logos on her pants. Just black.

Knuckles' doppelganger wears a green bandana on his head, he has no gloves but his knuckles were like Wolverine from X-Men.

Silver's evil twin had the symbol on his forehead. (The symbol from his gloves).

And last but not least, Blaze. Blaze's evil twin has the same outfit like hers except its red, not purple.

**_With the good girls_**

"Come back here, you cowards!" evil Amy shouted; she standing on her hammer like a hovercraft board.

"Nebula! They're gaining on us!" Selene said in concern.

"I know! Keep flying! Don't look back!" Nebula said.

"WHOA!" the girls evaded from a magenta energy blast that came from the evil Selene.

"Hold still, dumb freaks!" evil Selene again throws another one but missed.

"They got the same powers as we do" Selene said.

"We can't stop now. We got to keep flying" Nebula suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Positive world VS Negative world Ch.3**

"Selene, you and Amy find Sonic and the others" Nebula said.

"But what about you?" Selene asked.

"I'll handle these doofuses myself" Nebula said.

"Please be careful, sis" Selene said in concern.

"I'll be fine. Now go!" Nebula said.

Selene with Amy in her arms; she flies faster. They went to go find their friends.

Nebula was flying fast, evading and dodging from building to building. Nebula didn't want to cause damage in the city; so she flies up to the sky where it has some space for her to throw her energy blasts at the evil doppelgangers.

"Kyah!" Nebula throws her purple energy blast at them, but it only hit evil Amy and evil Selene.

"Girls! Grrr! No matter, I'll take care of you positive counterpart of me!" evil Nebula shouted; she flies after Nebula.

"No problem!" Nebula throws another energy blast at her evil counterpart, but evil Nebula kicked the energy blast back like a soccer player.

"What?" Nebula didn't see that coming; she then got hit by her energy blast.

"UGH!" Nebula groans from the impact; she tumbles in the dark clouds.

"Hahaha! You can't hide from me!" evil Nebula chuckles evilly, she goes in the dark clouds to find the good Nebula.

**_With Selene and Amy_**

Selene and Amy were being chased by their evil counterparts; Selene flies faster.

"I thought Nebula was going to take care of those evil doubles" Amy said.

"She did, I think. Maybe they found out! Hold on tight Amy!" Selene said as she flies faster.

"Hahahaha! You can fly, but you can't hide!" evil Selene laughs evilly.

"Yeah! Hahahaha!" evil Amy laughs evilly.

But then, a red chaos spear out of nowhere hits the evil doppelgangers, sending them straight down to the ground. As they hit the ground, they were unconscious.

"Huh?" the girls saw a purple male hedgehog standing on top of the roof building. It was Adam; Selene's boyfriend.

"Adam!" Selene was screaming for joy to see her boyfriend. She flies to him and lands on the roof building. She let Amy stand on her feet.

"Adam! Thanks for saving us" Selene hugs him.

"Thank me later. We got to tell Sonic and his gang about this. By the way, where's your sister Nebula?" Adam asked.

"Oh no. She's by herself fighting her doppelganger!" Selene said worriedly.

"What? A doppelganger? Wait a minute, were those two hedgehogs that were chasing you were your doppelgangers too?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, they were! We don't know how to fight them! They're too strong!" Selene said.

"We got to find a way to defeat them. I don't know how, and it won't be that easy" Adam said.

"Guys! We got to help Nebula! But first, we have to get to Tails' workshop!" Amy said in concern.

"She's right. We got to get there" Adam said.

"Let's go!" Selene said as she carries Amy in her arms and flies. Adam used his super speed to catch up.

**_With Nebula_**

Nebula was flying very fast in the sky; her doppelganger was flying after her.

"All right! This is really getting annoying!" Nebula said angrily as her eyes glowed in purple. She turns around and flies right after her evil counterpart.

"Huh?" evil Nebula was confused right now. The good Nebula tackles her evil doppelganger like a bull.

"UGH!" evil Nebula grunts from the impact. Nebula then kicks the evil Nebula in the stomach.

Just then, a beeping noise coming from Nebula's communicator watch.

She answers it.

_'Nebula! You got to get over here! Sonic and the gang are being attack by their evil counterparts!'_ Selene said through the communicator.

"I'm on my way!" Nebula turns off her communicator and flies away. The evil Nebula starts to recover from the kick; she noticed that Nebula was getting away.

"Grrrr!" evil Nebula's eyes glowed in purple. She flies after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam is not Shadow's brother.<strong> **Just to let you know. **

**All right, i'm going to give the evil doppelgangers their names. For the next chapter.**

**Positive** **= Negative**


	4. Chapter 4

**Positive world VS Negative world Ch.4**

Sonic and his gang were still fighting their evil counterparts. Sonic was using his spin dash against his evil doppelganger Cinos. Sonic tries his best to beat Cinos but it was no use.

"Hahahaha! Come on, spiky! Show me what you got!" Cinos laughed evilly.

Sonic ignored him, he continues fighting Cinos.

Knuckles and Rouge got hit by their evil doppelgangers. Knuckles tumbles on the ground on his stomach, then Rouge cushions him on his back.

"Gaaahhh!" Knuckles groans in pain.

"Get off me, batgirl!" Knuckles groans some more, Rouge rolled off of him.

"Come one tough guy! Show me your strong fists!" Selkcunk smirked evilly.

"Grrr! You asked for it!" Knuckles growls angrily, as he runs up to Selkcunk like a bull.

"Hahaha! Come on Ms. Jewel Thief! Scream like a bat!" Eguor chuckles evilly.

"Grr! I'll show you who's a better jewel thief!" Rouge does a tornado kick.

Selene, Adam, and Amy arrived right now. They saw their friends fighting their doppelgangers.

"Adam. I'm going to look for my sister. You and Amy help the others" Selene suggested. Adam nodded.

Selene goes flying up to the sky to find her sister, Nebula.

"Come on, Adam! Let's help our friends!" Amy said as she pulls out her piko piko hammer.

"Okay. Let's go!" Adam said as he speed dashed.

**_With Nebula_**

Nebula was still being chased by her evil doppelganger, Aluben. Aluben throws her purple energy blasts at Nebula but she dodges them.

"Hold still!" Aluben shouted angrily as she continues throwing her energy blasts again.

"Phhhbbbbttt!" Nebula blows raspberry. This got Aluben mad.

"How dare you make funny faces at me!" Aluben yelled.

Aluben throws her energy blast again at Nebula. Nebula got hit by Aluben's energy blast.

"UGH!" Nebula gets knocked out; she loses her concentration on flying. She was unconscious with her eyes closed; she begins to fall down like a meteor.

"Hahahaha! I will be back when you are awake, Ta-ta!" Aluben laughs evilly as she flew away.

**_With Selene_**

Selene was flying in the sky searching for her sister Nebula. Just then, she sees a blue-violet hedgehog falling from the sky. Selene gasps in horror.

"NEBULA!" Selene flies up to catch her sister. She caught Nebula in her arms safely. Selene noticed that Nebula was unconscious, but she was still breathing.

"Hahahahaha! Very good for catching your pathetic sister!" it was Eneles. She was flying up to Selene, but she did not attack Selene or Nebula.

"And don't worry, we'll be back again. Right now, you should all rest" Eneles smirks evilly. Her evil sister Aluben joined in with her.

"Why? Because tomorrow, you will fight us again. Oh, and be sure that you have a good night's sleep for tomorrow. Hahahaha!" Aluben laughs evilly.

"See you and your ugly friends by tomorrow! Hahahaha!" Eneles laughs evilly. She and Aluben fly away.

Selene looks down at her sister's face. She was still alive but unconscious. Or like sleeping peacefully. She holds Nebula in her arms and flies back to Tails' workshop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Positive world VS Negative world Ch.5**

With the Sonic gang; they were all bruised up, bleeding, and injured from their fight with the evil doppelgangers. Their doppelgangers left them there.

Selene flies down on the ground to land; she has Nebula in her arms. Selene noticed that her friends were badly injured. So as her boyfriend Adam.

"Uhhh…..guys….we should take care of our injuries" Tails suggested. They all agreed with him as they went inside Tails' workshop.

An hour later; Selene has healing powers, as well as her sister. She healed her friends' injuries and cuts. After she was finished healing everyone, they all thanked her. But Selene was worried about her sister Nebula. She has not woken up for a half hour. She was sleeping peacefully on the bed, Shadow was watching her.

"Is she okay?" Selene worriedly.

"She's still breathing. I don't know how long she'll wake up" Shadow said.

Five minutes later; Nebula was moaning, her eyes were slowly opening.

"…..uhhhhh….." Nebula groans sluggishly from her sleep. Her vision was blurry, she sees a black and red figure beside her.

"…Nebula…" her hearing was echo. Once that her vision and hearing comes back to normal, she noticed that it was Shadow.

"….Nebula…you're awake" Shadow sighs in relief.

"…..Uhhhh…where am I?" Nebula said weakly.

"You're inside Tails' workshop. Selene told me that you fell from the sky. What happened back there?" Shadow said in concern.

"Oh, my doppelganger was stronger, she beat me up" Nebula said with her ears droop down.

"Nebula? You're awake. I was worried about you" Selene said with concern.

"I'm okay Selene. You know I'm not dead" Nebula said.

"I know, but those Negatives defeated us. And they'll be back tomorrow for more. This is not good" Selene said.

"What? They'll be back tomorrow? Ohhhh…..I don't know if I can fight my evil doppelganger again. She has the same fighting skills as mine. Same powers also" Nebula said with a deep sigh.

"Nebula, you're not alone. We're going to do this together to win the fight against the Negatives" Selene said.

"It's not easy, Selene. Don't you get it? They came from the mirrors. They are our evil doppelgangers, they're not from our world. They're from a different parallel universe. Fighting them is not going to do anything" Nebula said.

"But Nebula, we can fight" Selene said.

"No Selene, we can't fight them. They have the same skills and abilities as we do. If we can't fight them, then we'll have to send them back to where they came from" Nebula said.

"What do you mean?" Selene asked.

"They came from the mirrors. So they only way to get rid of them is to send them back to the mirror" Nebula said.

"She's right. If they came from the mirror, then the mirror is our answer to defeat them" Shadow said.

"I believe you're right, but what if they find out?" Selene said.

"Then we'll find a way" Shadow said.

"There's always a way, Selene. Don't give up hope" Nebula said.

"You're right, sis. Never give up" Selene said.

"That's the spirit" Nebula smiles.

"We should all rest, for tomorrow they'll be back" Shadow said.

"Okay, goodnight Shadow" the girls said.

"Goodnight Selene and Nebula" Shadow walks out of the room. Selene turns off the lights and gets into bed with her sister.

"Goodnight Nebs" Selene closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Selene" Nebula said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the Negatives<strong>_

They were hiding underground; Cinos cleaning his razor sharp teeth with a toothpick. Aluben was lifting heavy objects using her super strength power. She sees that Cinos with a toothpick.

"Yo! You've been doing that for like 2 hours! That's enough!" Aluben shouted in anger. She is never nice. Her positive counterpart is, but Aluben is not nice. She and Nebula are opposite.

"You got a problem, Creepy chick?" Cinos growls.

"Yeah, you calling me Creepy chick you moron!" Aluben throws her purple energy blast at Cinos but he ducked.

"Heh! You suck at throwing, Aluben. Let's see if you can do that to your positive counterpart" Cinos smirks evilly.

"Grrr! I'll show you who's a better fighter, Cinos!" Aluben jumps up in the air and is about to kick Cinos. She kicked him in the face.

"Hyah!"

"OW!"

"Hahaha! You're too slow, Mr. Fastest Thing Alive!" Aluben cackles evilly.

"Very good, Aluben. I'm quite impressed. Maybe you'll do all the work to fight the Positives" Cinos grins at her. Aluben scoffs.

"Oh, shut up! I'm not helping you or our gang! Well, I'm going to bed. Tomorrow, we'll see who's eviler! Hahahaha!" Aluben walks away, leaving Cinos by himself.

"Hmph! That girl is crazy. Even the gang too" Cinos shrugs his shoulders and yawns.

"Time to go to sleep" Cinos said. He went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but i love making more chapters. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Positive world VS Negative world Ch.6**

It was now morning; the good heroes brought their own mirrors; the mirrors where they encounter their evil doppelgangers. Sonic and his gang were outside of Tails' workshop, waiting for the Negatives to appear. Nebula was floating in the air, meditating with legs crossed and palms together. Same with Silver. They don't hum while meditating, they stay quiet. Silver taught Nebula how to mediate, to stay focus and stuff.

Selene and Adam were practicing their Tang Soo Do karate moves. Selene was doing the form _Bassai Dai_, form 10.

"What's taking them so long? Such show-offs" Blaze folded her arms grumpily.

"I don't know, Blaze. But they'll show up. And we'll kick their butts" Amy said.

"I hope so too" Blaze said.

A while later; finally, they are here. About time they showed up.

"Well, well, well. We meet again" Cinos smirks evilly.

"It's about time you showed up, bozos" Nebula said as she was still in her meditating position, with her eyes open. Same with Silver.

"Argh! It's not our fault that we're late! It was all Mr. Goatee doofus fault, for not getting his lazy ass up!" Aluben yelled.

"Would you stop bringing up with my goatee? This is the third time!" Cinos shouted at Aluben.

"ENOUGH! Let's just get this over with, Goatee bozo idiot!" Aluben said as she flies right at her good counterpart, Nebula.

"Time for you to go back where you belong!" Nebula said deeply. She holds out her mirror, Aluben saw this, she smirks at this.

"I don't this so!" Aluben turns Nebula's mirror the other way. The mirror's black smoke appears. Same with the others too.

"What did you just do?" Nebula was getting sucked in the mirror. As well as the others. Everyone was getting sucked in their own mirrors. It didn't suck the Negatives, but all they did was jump in the mirror portal.

They were now in the Negative world. This world was completely dark, no sunlight, just the moon but it was bright red.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" all were falling from the sky; they looked down as they were about to hit the bottom, but Silver used his telekinesis to stop them from hitting the ground.

"Whew! Thanks for saving our butts, Silver" Sonic said.

"No problem" Silver said as he puts them all down safely.

"Where are we? This place looks, very evil" Amy said.

"Nebula? Do you know?" Sonic asked.

"I never had been to this place. Right now, we're in the Negative world. Where our evil doppelgangers are from" Nebula said.

"So how do we get back home?" Selene asked.  
>"Hahahaha! You'll never get back to your world, losers! You're stuck in our world! Hahahaha!" Cinos out of nowhere laughs evilly.<p>

"You'll never get back home! Hahahahaha!" Yma cackles evilly.

"Tell us now!" Amy pulls out her hammer and charges at her evil twin. Yma whacked Amy with her own hammer.

"UGH!" Amy groans and falls down on the ground.

"AMY!" Sonic runs to her to help her.

"Hahahaha! You are so weak to hit me with that stupid hammer! Hahaha!" Yma laughing evilly.

"ENOUGH!" Cinos screaming out. Everyone was silent.

"Dude! Why the hell you scream? That hurt my damn ears, doofus!" Aluben rubbing her ears to hear clear.

"Good for you! Now lock them up in the cells!" Cinos ordered. His evil gang did what they were told to do.

The good heroes were locked up in a jail-like cell bars. Nebula, Selene, and Knuckles tried to break off the bars with their super strength but it was no use.

"Damn it!" the tough heroes gave up.

"Oh, great. We can't get out. Looks like were stuck in here forever" Adam said as he sits down and hugs his legs.

"Don't give yourself up, Adam. There's always a way. We'll find a way to get out" Selene said as she kissed Adam on the cheek, he blushed.

"You're right, Selene. But how?" Adam asked no one. But then, they heard a voice on the other side of the cell bars.

"I can help" a voice said.

"Huh? Who said that?" Sonic looks around.

"I did" the unknown person said. They all look to their right side; they were speechless to see who this person is.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is the mysterious person? Find out on the next chapter. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Positive world VS Negative world Ch.7**

"Holy sweet Mother of Chaos" Sonic shocked.

This person had an egg-shaped body, black long mustache, long legs and arms, and no glasses. His eyes were like Mario's or Luigi's eyes. Who is this person?

"Eggman? Is that you?" Nebula asked.

"No, I'm the opposite of your positive Eggman. I'm Dr. Namgge Kintobor" the negative Eggman introduced to them.

"Whoa, you don't sound evil in this world" Shadow said.

"How did you end up in here?" Amy asked.

"Those Negatives took me in this cell, yesterday. I could have stop them, but I was not able to fight" Namgge said with a groan.

"Took you in here? Why?" Sonic asked.

"They forced me to build a portal. The mirror. I didn't want to but they forced me to! They were so cruel and evil. I wanted to get out of here, but I'm trapped in here!" Namgge said.

"My god. But I don't understand, why did they send us in their world?" Nebula asked.

"For to take over your world. But they need to find all 7 Soahc Sdlareme to rebuild a bigger portal. With more power" Namgge said.

"Oh no. We got to stop them!" Blaze said in worry.

"You're right Blaze, but the bars are too strong to break them" Knuckles said.

"Wait, Knuckles. It's not about being strong, it's about confidence. We got to be confident to break the bars apart. I think that's why we didn't feel confident" Nebula said.

"I think she's right, Knuckie. Being angry and tough doesn't make you strong, it makes you weak" Rouge said.

"What? I'm not weak, you Batgirl!" Knuckles growling angrily.

"Knuckles, stop! What Rouge said is true. Being angry does not make you strong. You need to feel confidence. You need to believe in yourself" Nebula said.

"You're right, Nebula. Every time I get angry, I mess things up" Knuckles said.

"So come on, Knuckles. Let's become confidence and get out of this place. You can do it" Nebula said. Knuckles smiles and nods.

Selene, Nebula, and Knuckles were trying their best to be confident; using their mighty super strength power to break the bars apart. It was working.

"AAAHHH!" Selene, Nebula, and Knuckles yelling for power, the bars break free. They did it!

"All right! We're free!" Sonic cheered.

"No time to celebrate, Positives. Right now, we got to stop the Negatives from finishing their portal machine" Namgge said. They all nodded at him.

They rushed out of the prison room.

**_With the Negatives_**

"Perfect. Once the portal is complete, we'll take over their world!" Cinos laughing evilly like a mad scientist.

"Do you always have to laugh like that?" Yma rolled her eyes.

"What? I'm evil. We're all evil" Cinos said.

"We know that. But we don't have to hear your laughing mouth every time" Yma said.

"Then deal with it, Yma" Cinos said.

"Whatever" Yma said as she walks away.

Cinos continues with his work, but just then his ears perk up to the sound of footsteps.

"Huh?"

It was the good heroes, walking in the room.

"Impossible! How did you all escape?" Cinos shouted.

"Cinos! Stop where you are and let the Positives go back to their world where they belong" Namgge said.

"I don't think so! NEGATIVES!" Cinos calling out his evil gang.

The Negatives walked in the room.

"ATTACK THEM!" Cinos ordered. They were all running to them. But Selene and Nebula pound their fists on the floor, causing to floor to shake like an earthquake. The crack splits in half like an opening trench, the evil doppelgangers fell in.

"Aaaahhhh!" they all fell in.

"NOOOO!" Cinos screaming in defeat.

"You lose, goatee!" Sonic smirks.

"I won't give up now!" Cinos snarled angrily, he was about to charge at them but Silver used his telekinesis to stop him.

"Hey! Put me down, you freak!" Cinos demanded but Silver ignored him.

"Let's get you Positives back home!" Namgge said as he sets up the portal.

"You're free now! Go!" Namgge said.

"Thanks, but what about Mr. Goatee?" Sonic said.

"I'll take care of him. And thank you all for freeing me from that prison cell" Namgge said.

"No problem. Goodbye" they all said as they jumped in the portal, Silver puts down Cinos and quickly runs in the portal before it closed.

"NOOO!" Cinos shouting in defeat. Namgge looks at him and picks him up with one hand.

"Hey! Put me down right now!" Cinos demanded, but Namgge didn't need to listen.

The heroes arrived back to their world safely.

"We're home! We're home!" they all cheered happily.

"Let's have a party!" Sonic said.

"Yeah!" they all agreed with Sonic.

The End.


End file.
